Me, Myself and Id
by Iron Reprieve
Summary: We all have darkness bearing down on each of us, some more than others. But if we find strength from within the darkness dissipates leaving light in its absence. NarutoxYakumo.


**Well it's nice that there are a few doing this pairing, so I decided to dip my own hand into it too. This is a companion piece to 'Diamond in the Sky' as such the beginning and the ending have already been planned out, how we reach our destination is another story. Also, like DITS this is a part of the series that will lead to another story taking place after the post-time skip, **so keep that in mind.** **

** Inspiration strikes at the damndest times so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Covered in swirling darkness, she found herself once again in a place she had visited many times before. Chance flashes of neon, the only source of light illuminated the murky void she found herself in. Sweat trickling, palms clammy, the girl stood frozen with dreadful anticipation.<p>

Letting out a fragile breath, she ambled through the obscurity, until she came across a large ordinate wooden door. Gasping, her eyes narrowed dangerously as her pulse quickened. The girl haughtily threw the door open; readying herself to spelunk even deeper into the shadows within. The twists and turns that followed did little to put her mind at ease as she groped the darkness, as if searching for the inevitable.

Step by lonesome step down, down, down. The shadows consumed her until left everything, even the remnants of her heart all but tainted. Still… she continued onwards, veering into a room filled with self-suspending canvases. As she came closer in order to examine them, the girl quickly came to the conclusion that they were blank; barren of any color.

No smear of tempera, dab of watercolor, nor stroke of oil could ever hope to even touch such empty canvases. Even the almighty acrylic had failed in yielding any fruit. Hues forgotten, bypassed by all but nothing, swirling into themselves; spawning melancholy monochrome in its place. In the girl's heart the very same could be said. Trapped in alcoves of her own emotional turbulence, she continued forward, taking note of the sudden chill in the air.

A dim overhead light grew brighter and brighter as she drew near the only canvas that held a painting. It was a simple portrait, a self portrait to be precise, one depicting that of a young girl with lovely features despite the deep scowl that marred her lips. From what could be seen of her upper torso, she wore a simple house kimono over what could be suspected as a combat blouse. One also could not overlook her hair, with sepia tresses flowing freely far beyond her frail shoulders or even her eyes for that matter. Blazing amber, with such a searing gaze that could easily incinerate any potential passerby save for its original counterpart.

"**You seem surprised."** The painting suddenly spoke.

The girl snarled out her reply. "Why are you still alive, I defeated you!-?"

The portrait grunted as its subject began to emerge from the canvas, hands outstretched as she began pulling herself free of her confines. The figure rose quietly into an upright position, with hair obscuring her visage. **"I cannot be rid of so easily, you of all people should know."**

A silence fell over both occupants, before the figure spoke once more. **"Why do you hate me so, everything I have done was for you?" **

"Enough of your lies Id, I don't have time for it!"

The figure was nonplussed.** "Child I am a part of you, even if I so desired, I can only speak in truths and after all the burdens that were placed on us by the Kurama clan… Yakumo why are you not happy to be free of it, is that not what you wanted?" **

"Not at the expense of my parents, you monster!" The girl cried out as she collapsed to her knees. Id brushed aside her hair, now revealing a face of grotesque proportions as she looked on with interest. As the girl's cries evened out she looked upon the figure once again. "Don't you even feel guilty for all the pain you've caused?

"**Is guilty edible?" **

Yakumo looked aghast at the figure's answer as she began sobbing into her palms. "Because of you, everyone hates me now, first my kin and soon the whole village. I'll never be able to live out my dreams, or even…" She clutched a hand to her chest. "Love."

"**I love you." **

"_And so do I!"_

Both Yakumo and Id turned their heads towards the source of the voice; to their surprise they found it in the form of a little girl who looked no older than four. Yakumo gasped as she examined the newcomer. She looked exactly like her at that age. The little girl wore her hair at shoulder length, her sepia tresses framing the side of her face elegantly. Yakumo also couldn't help but notice the gorgeous violet kimono that adorned her petite frame.

"Who, who are you?"

The little girl giggled as she glomped both Yakumo and Id; spinning both around in a frenzied manner before releasing them. "That's an easy one, my name's Ego!"

"Ego?"

"**Ego…" **The little girl turned her full attention on Id before glomping her to the ground.

"_Nee-chan, I've missed you so, so, so much!"_ The little girl clamped onto Id's robe as she looked up at her with tears and snot trailing down her face. "I couldn't find you nee-chan and I was so scared, where were you?"

Id felt something wash over her as she observed the girl that was hugging her with all her might. **"I am… sorry, but here **I am **now and that is all that matters."**

Ego looked into her sister's eyes as she tried to contain her sniffles. _"Really?"_

"**Yes, really." **Id announced; returning the hug, obvious to the world around her.

Yakumo watched the scene in confusion, when a sudden sharp pain made itself known. "Ugh… my head hurts…" Little did the girl know of the events that were about to unfold around her.

* * *

><p><strong>I like Yakumo. Don't get me wrong, Hokuto-tan's still my fav, but there's just something captivating about her. Perhaps it's because her arc was the darkest? Mind you, the fillers were darker than part I canon anyway; IMHO Yakumo's arc was exceptionally dark; probably more so than Isaribi's, Hokuto's, or even Sasame's. In fact, I think it even beats the guy with the weird funeral fetish. <strong>

**For those of you wondering what else I have up my sleeve, I've already planned a NarutoxKasumi/Dusk-hime but that one ran into a snag. Yes, I have plans for the game characters. Why wouldn't I?**

** Also I'm still working on my other works, so they'll be updated when updated. As for this, I'll update when I find time for it.**

**Later...  
><strong>


End file.
